Bad Reputation
by smilesXhugs
Summary: My sister and I are new at Hogwarts. So far it's pretty sweet. Harry and his friends are really cool and the classes are great. Then there is Draco Malfoy, who seems to keep showing up to bug us... game on pretty boy. Draco x OC T for swears and randoms!
1. Chapter 1

The streets were absolutely packed as I raced down the cobble stoned streets of Diagon Alley. I was absolutely baffled at all of the cute little stores that held all sorts of magical items and such. To my right I saw a bunch of caged owls on display in windows, and to my left there were a bunch of tacky, colourful witch hats.

"Amy!" my sister Mandy called out to me. "Don't run so fast!"

I turned around and faced her with a way too serious, yet totally sarcastic, look on my face. "Well don't drag your ass Mandy and maybe you wouldn't get lost so much."

Mandy cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a playful little push. "Yeah right! I have way more sense of direction then you! I mean, honestly. Did you ever remember where we parked the car in parking lots back home in Toronto?"

I just laughed. "Touché, but we won't have to worry about that now, will we?" I turned around and proceeded to weave my way through the crowd. Mandy stuck as close behind me as she possibly could.

"How's that, exactly?" she prodded, keeping pace with me now.

I winked at her and locked elbows with her. "Well here in good ol' England, they have brooms and other such fancy shmancy good stuff."

"Pfft! You're gonna buy a broom?"

I bit my lip, holding back a smirk. She had a point. I was shit broke, and Mom was not gonna buy more than was necessary for school.

We are in the same grade (I think the Brits call them years, not grades), because we were almost exactly nine months apart. I was born in January and she was born in October. I'm older, but you can't really tell because Mandy is a couple inches taller and has bigger boobs and whatever.

You're welcome for sharing that little tidbit of info. Like you needed to know… Oh well, there you go.

"Girls, come here!" our Mom called out to us. We laughed as we watched her juggling a load of crap, refusing to let us carry any of it. She didn't trust the double trouble klutz monkeys over here ;)

"Sup mumsy?" I chirped. I found it comical how she wouldn't just use her magic to levitate it all or shrink it or something. She gave me an annoyed look and handed me some money and a piece of paper. "Here. Go to that book store over there. Get the text books listed on there. DO NOT lose them. Mandy, will you stay with me and help me for a moment?"

"Okey dokey artichokey!" I replied, greedily yanking the bucks out of her hand and zipping off while Mandy pouted about being left behind.

This little bookstore was not like the other ones. It wasn't nearly as busy, and it looked a little… _scary. _The book cases were high and weathered, looking like they would collapse on top of me at any moment. I crept inside and looked around. Only a handful of people were inside, and they were all standing together, whispering to each other.

I noticed that the people were mostly white haired. I stepped inside and when the floorboards creaked they all turned to me with menacing looks on their faces.

OMG attack of the albinos! Haha, but seriously they needed to get those sticks out of their arses.

They all looked at me, and I looked at each one of them. There were three men and a woman. The women had white hair with brown on the top. It reminded me of a skunk. She looked nice enough, but kind of reminded me of a momma grizzly bear. Well… polar bear. Anyway she looked like she'd bite my head off if she ever got miffed with me.

One man had a funny looking nose and greasy black hair, with all black robes to match. I didn't like him. His eyes were droopy and he looked mean. I wanted to stay away from him for sure.

Another old dude had his nose stuck in the air like I smelled funny or something, like he was better then everyone. His hair was long and slicked back, and his lips were pursed in a menacing manner. I didn't like him either.

Then there was the boy. He looked about my age. Around seventeenish, maybe eighteen. He didn't look as mean as the adults, but he didn't look nice either. His eyes were narrowed at me, but he looked a little nervous about the fact that I was there. Like he had some secret and couldn't hide it as well as the rest of them. He was also quite handsome, but his eyes were cold and took away from the rest of his features. He looked like he hadn't felt any positive emotion for a long time, like he hadn't smiled in years.

What a grumpy bunch. I wonder who pissed in their cornflakes this morning.

They were all glaring at me. Oh, a staring contest is it? Fine then, you're on! I looked back at them with a blank expression on my face. I felt a bit nervous and my fingers twitched, ready to pull my wand out of my boot if I needed to.

First the stuck up dude that looked like the boy's dad turned away from me with a little "Humph!" Then the rest of them turned away too.

I win! What now, albino clan?

Well, now that that extremely awkward moment is over with I'll just walk over here…

I looked and looked for the freakin books listed, but they were nowhere to be seen. Mom said she checked all of the other bookstores. Was that so, mom? So you send your daughter into the scary looking stores and couldn't be bothered to go into _one more _bookstore by yourself? Nice, really nice.

"Oh. My. God. Damn. Crap!" I cursed, and kicked the corner of the shelf. It wavered more than a little bit and a bunch of dust came showering down on me. "Eep!" I squealed, covering my dusty head from a few books falling from the very top.

"Would you like some help there?" I heard someone speak. I turned and saw three kids standing in front of a bookshelf across from mine. One had some circle specs and shaggy dark hair. The other was one dayum hot GINGER! And the girl had curly brown hair and a sophisticated look about her.

I smiled at them curtly and nodded. "Yeah, that would be awesome."

The tall nerd boy smiled and approached me. "I'm Harry. This here is Ron and Hermione."

"Hey. I'm Amy." I replied. Then I looked at the list and handed it to Harry in defeat. He took a short look at it and laughed.

"Well, you won't find these in any shop." He said.

I growled and stopped myself from kicking the shelf again. "Crap."

"Here. Why don't you come with us? Hermione knows where everything we need is." Harry offered.

"Um… kay. Can I grab my sister?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." He said.

What a polite boy. I like him already. The girl looks a bit snooty. The other boy is a ginger. NUFF SAID.

I nodded and ran out of the store entrance. I figured that mom and Mandy wouldn't have made it too far ahead of me. Sure enough I could see Mandy by herself. It looked like she was talking to one of the owls. No wonder. I mean, an owl is much better company then my mom when she is in shopping mode.

"Mandy!" I called. She turned and saw me. I waved her over. She quickly said goodbye to the bird and skipped over to me.

"What's shakin' bacon?" she sang happily.

"I made friends!" I announced like a five year old kid. I pointed at the three people following me out of the store.

"Weeell! Ello chums!" Mandy greeted them, adding a little curtsy at the end. "Name's Mandy."

I thought they would be pissed but they laughed at her. Not a making fun, OMG-this-girl-is-completely-bonkers laugh, but joyful, you-weird-but-I-like-you laugh.

"I'm Harry. These are my friends Ron and Hermione." Harry replied. What a polite young chap :D

I clapped my hands together, eager to get the show on the road and finally finish our shopping list. It was a long day and I wanted the rest of it to myself. "So." I started, looking hopefully at the three kids.

Hermione grabbed the list and skimmed over it in like a second at least. "You won't find these in any old bookshop. Most of these you won't receive until the term starts."

"You mean they're at the school? YES!" I cheered, high fiving Mandy. Oh, but just you wait Mom. You`ll get your just desserts for sending me off on a wild goose chase. Juuuust you wait.

"You two are American?" Ron asked. I caught out of the corner of my eye Mandy drooling over his gingerness. Yummy I know, but be cool Mandy. Be cool.

"Nope." I replied simply. "Canadian. We lived outside of Toronto our whole lives."

"What made you move to London?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "Daddy got an offer for a job in the Ministry that he couldn't refuse. Things sure are different here…" I mused.

"I like it. It's like that movie Halloween Town., 'cept without all the pumpkin headed people and clowns and whatever." Anya said with a smile.

"Didn't Sarah Paxton star in that one?" I asked.

"No, just the last one. Simon was yummylicious though." She squealed as she thought about it.

"These two are completely bonkers." Ron muttered. I cocked an eyebrow at him as we walked. "Uh, in a sort of way that's alright. You're not nearly as mad as Luna."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You'll meet her soon enough." Hermione laughed.

As we walked along to try and find Mom, we talked about our old school and Harry talked very highly about Hogwarts. I was getting more and more excited with every word he spoke about it. It sounded so dope!

We were passing a cauldron shop when I spotted the albino kid again. He was with two other kids. One was tall and the other was slightly pudgier than the other. They all looked just plain mean.

I nodded my head toward him. "What's the deal with him?" I asked.

They all followed my gaze and saw the three. They looked like they were arguing heatedly with the shop owner.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said, annoyance striking every word. "He's a slimy git. Stay away from him."

I smirked and stepped into the store.

"What are you doing?" Ron called after me.

I looked over my shoulder at them. "Are you coming or not?" Mandy ran up next to me and the three reluctantly followed us inside.

Draco Malfoy had his eyebrows knitted together in frustration and he called the store owner a few colourful british bad names. I giggled at him because they sounded so funny. I guess he heard me because he looked right at us.

"Potter." He spat in disgust when he saw the three.

"Malfoy." Harry said back, trying to hold back the tone in his voice.

"Amy!" I chirped giddily, clapping my hands.

They all looked at me, while Mandy and I just giggled to ourselves. I cleared my throat to stop the giggles and pursed my lips to stop them from happening again as I watched the tension rise between Harry and this Malfoy kid.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco grimaced. "You that desperate for everybody's attention that you're harassing the foreigners now?"

The two pudgier friends of his laughed at his comment and he smiled confidently at himself. Wow, does he ever like to hear himself talk.

Harry smirked at Draco's attempt to get a razz out of him, but I just had to put my two-cents in there. I put on my million dollar smile as I faced him. "I'm sorry, _bloke. _I mean, really. No need to be such a douchebag just cause you can't make friends as easy."

"Bloody hell." Ron squeaked in laughter, trying to hold it back as best he could. On the other hand, Mandy was bending over clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

Draco's face was priceless. His hand wavered over his wand and I instinctively brushed my fingertips over my own wand. Over my shoulder I could see Harry ready to pull his own out at any time.

After a moment Draco's eyes just looked me over from my red converse all-stars all the way up to my green eyes, taking in my whole look. It made me frown nervously, the way he did it. Then he just smirked and walked passed us with Crab and Goyle right behind him.

I smiled in triumph as he walked passed me. His shoulder gently brushed against mine and he leaned towards me. "Watch yourself, girl." And he trudged out of sight.

"Oh yeah!" Mandy cheered. "Amy one, Blondie zero!"

"That was brilliant." Ron said as they approached me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"By the way…" he added. "What's a douchebag?"

Me and Mandy broke out in laughter again as we all headed out of the store. I could already tell this was going to be an awesome experience.


	2. Chapter 2

I was downright giddy with excitement from the moment we stepped onto the train. No – from the moment we stepped _through _the freaking wall at the train station to platform 9 ¾! I swear there is not nearly as much cool stuff in North America. Even the witches and wizards are all tech savvy with their iPods and cellphones and whatever. I even got my iPod touch. I wonder if anyone here knows what an iPod is…

Me and Mandy had a whole room to ourselves. I didn't mind, but I did wish that we could have found the three kids from the other day and sit with them. At least then I'd have more to do then sleep and listen to my iPod. Wouldn't be able to talk to Mandy, she'd definitely be asleep the whole ride there.

A couple hours passed by quietly. Mandy was asleep within the first half hour and I was bored. I stood up and poked Mandy's shoulder. "Wake up you ho!" I shouted.

"Away you hooker." Mandy growled.

"Do you wanna get off your fat ass and explore with me?" I asked.

Mandy crossed her arms over her face and flipped over so she was facing the wall. She mumbled something, couldn't understand, but I guess it was something along the lines of a no since she stopped moving after that. "Fine then." I humphed, and left the little room.

Only a couple other kids were wandering around here and there, but pretty much everyone was stuck inside their little rooms. I kept to myself for the most part, but flashed an occasional smile to passers. I reached the end of the hall and arrived at a closed door that had a sheet pulled over the window. Out of curiosity I opened the door and peeked through.

A bunch of kids clad in green and silver were sitting around minding their own business. Most of them looked snooty. From what I heard the Houses of the school were separated into different sections of the train. This must have been Slytherin.

"Beat it, you! Slytherin House only!" some high and mighty brat with curly blond hair shouted.

I looked at her and batted my eye lashes innocently. "I'm sorry, but last time I checked England was a free country too. I can be here if I want."

She turned around in her seat away from her crowd so she could face me. "What if we don't want you here?"

"Tsk. What if I don't care?" I retorted, mocking her high pitched voice. The way she talked made me think of the movie White Chicks. Haha.

"What if I decide to put your dirty American ass in its place?"

"You're welcome to try." I smiled. Then I turned to leave. I already knew what was going to happen before I even took my next breathe. Instinct took over and my wand was in my hand in a flash. I turned around just in time.

"_Stupify!_" the girl shouted, pointing her wand at me.

I turned with my wand pointed at her and countered her spell. The flash of light that was the _stupify _spell held frozen in the air. Then I shot it back to her and she flew back and fell on her ass in the middle of the hall.

"You little… stupid… git!" she growled, standing up again. "How the hell'd you do that?"

"Nancy, just shut it already." Someone barked in annoyance.

I looked at the guy that spoke sitting in the window seat. It was that Draco Malfoy guy. I cocked my head in confusion. Why was he stopping the fight?

"As much as I'd love to see two girls go at it, I have a terrible headache. So shut up." He ordered.

The girl, Nancy, lowered her head and nodded with a small smile. "Y-yes Draco. I'm terribly sorry."

I smirked and opened the door. "See you at school _Nancy_." And I left the suck-up blond to wallow in her embarrassment.

I closed the door behind me and almost ran into some dude's chest. "Sorry." I gasped, stepping back.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Harry asked.

I looked up at him in puzzlement. "What?" then I looked behind me at the door, which I just noticed had a snake in the shape of an S on the window. I laughed a bit and looked back at Harry. "Uh, yeah… did you hear any of that?"

"Sort of." Harry laughed. Then his face turned to a bit more serious look. "You ought to be more careful around those guys, Amy. Draco and his followers are a rotten sort. They won't take it easy on you, and at this rate you are going to have quite a reputation."

I smirked. "I'm not worried."

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Alright, I won't say I told you so."

I started to walk back with him down the hall. "Good." I chirped.

When we got off the train me and Mandy gathered with Harry, Ron and Hermione and we all waited in our little group along with all of the other students. We walked out of the train station and to the outdoors. It was late, the moon round and full over our heads.

"Damn ,its cold." I huffed, pulling my grey hoodie tighter over my head. "I can see my breathe!"

"What are we waiting for?" Mandy asked.

"Hagrid, probably." Hermione informed. "He's traditionally the one that escorts us to the boats."

"Say what now?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Hagrid. Bloke's a half-giant; big guy with a scruffy beard." Ron said.

"And we take small boats across the lake to the castle. It won't be long. It takes about an hour to get across." Hermione informed.

"An hour?" Mandy and I cried. That was just great.

In the next few minutes that Hagrid guy finally showed himself. He was huuuuuge. Me and Mandy peered up at him in awe, our arms wrapped around each other for warmth. He smiled at us and then took the lead in front of the large crowd of students and walked along a path towards the lake.

This lake was gargantuan! It seemed like everything in this place was gargantuan! But nothing was as big as the castle that sat on the other side of the lake. It seemed to pierce the night sky with its towers. The windows were like little golden eyes, making the castle seem alive, watching over us. It was creepy, but in a way that made me feel safe. My fingers tingled with excitement.

"Four per boat! No more, no less you lot!" Hagrid ordered. He climbed into his own boat, which hardly supported the weight of him alone. It wobbled dangerously for a moment then settled. The boat then started to float away on its own.

"Neato!" I said, staring after it.

"Come on, Amy!" Mandy called. I looked down and saw the four of them getting into the boat.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Amy's by herself. Haha, sucker." Mandy sang with her tongue sticking out.

"Screw you!" I replied, flipping her off cheekily.

"Here. I'll go with you." Harry offered, standing up. Then he almost fell down in the boat as it started to float away. I laughed as he sat back down and watched them drift off. Mandy waved furiously at me, laughing until all I could make out was the glow of the lantern.

I looked around and sat in another boat. There were only two left. I shrugged my shoulders and got comfortable in one of them. It didn't move.

"Uh… go?" I asked it. It didn't move. "Come on!" I cried, rocking it a bit.

Then I heard the sounds of a group of people coming around the corner. I saw that Nancy girl bouncing around and giggling like an idiot at the front of the group. She was flirting hard core with some dark guy. And I saw Draco Malfoy near the back of the group, with Crabbe and Goyle walking on either side of him. Draco looked totally spaced out.

Nancy looked over at me and sent me the stink eye. I replied with a sweeter than honey smile and a wave of my fingers. She rolled her eyes and got into the boat, taking her spot in the front.

"Blaze! Sit next to me, handsome." Nancy said. He sat down and she was practically on his lap. Crabbe and Goyle got in after them. I watched Draco curiously. He stood there in front of the boat, his eyes seemed very far away, deep in thought.

"Hey, Draco?" Blaze called to him. "Get in, mate."

Draco blinked back to reality and looked down at his friends. He saw that there was no room in the boat for him and frowned. "Crabbe, get out. There's no room." He ordered. Crabbe was about to get out, but the boat floated away from the edge and towards the middle of the lake.

I covered my mouth with my hand at the look on Draco's face. More at Crabbe's face. He looked like a puppy that was gonna get his nose shoved in his doodie because he pooed on the floor.

Draco glared and then seemed to just notice me. He grumbled and got in the boat with all kinds of bad attitude. He crossed his arms and sat as far from my side of the boat as possible as it started moving.

I was never one to allow awkward silences. I reeeaaallyy didn't like them, and this kid was proving to be the awkward silence champ.

"Sorry you got stuck with the noob, boyo." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

He looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't waste my time. I don't speak to Potter's groupies."

My eyebrows rose at that comment. I had to laugh at how surprisingly rude he just was. "Well excuse me, Blondie. I was just trying to be nice. 'sides, you started that lil spit fit in Diagon Alley anyway."

"Blondie? Who the hell do you think you're talking to! You slimy American!" he yelled.

_Oh so we're yelling now? _"The fudge is up your panties? You got a problem then come at me, bro!" I stood up so he could tell I meant business.

Draco stood up now too. "Don't think I'll have mercy on you just because you're new and a girl." He spat, getting all up in my personal space.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, _Blondie._" I said, staring up at his eyes. I sure as hell was not backing down.

I sure as hell wasn't expecting what happened next either. The boat lurched heavily to the side, and in a panic the two of us instinctly leapt to the other side. _Not _a good idea, because then the boat started to flip over. I screamed, throwing my hands over my head. Draco automatically wrapped his arms around my waist as we fell and made sure he fell in first, making me fall on top of him.

I gasped when the ice cold water hit my body. My lungs filled with water and I scrambled to the surface. I broke through and started to cough out water. My arms splashing around like crazy.

Draco came up after me. He looked at me and frowned angrily. "What the hell! Who stands up in a boat?" he yelled.

"You… stood up…too!" I sputtered out between coughs. I attempted a doggie paddle, trying to stay calm, but my head kept going under. "God dammit!" I cursed. I tried to get back to the boat, but it just kept floating towards the castle upside down! Panic gripped my chest and my arms flailed around even more.

"Can you swim?" Draco asked, watching me.

I spat out a mouthful of water. "No!" I cried. Draco's eyes went wide and he was immediately by my side. His arms went around my waist again.

"Calm down." He said quietly. I squealed like a total tit and clung to him for dear life. My arms squeezed around his neck and I closed my eyes.

"Happy place, Amy. Happy place…" I whispered to myself. Soon I stopped kicking and just sat there in Draco's arms.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Y-yeah…" I replied. I was still nervous as hell, but I felt better. I stared into his icy blue eyes. I cleared my throat, which was now scratchy from all the coughing. "Thanks."

He just nodded. Then he moved me so I was on his back, like a piggy back ride, and started to swim. We were a little over half way across the lake. I groaned inwardly at how long this was going to take.

Once we reached the shore I slowly crawled across the grass and plummeted to the ground like I was the one that just swam 2 miles. "Land!" I gasped, giving the Earth a great big hug.

I looked up at Draco, who looked like he was about to faint. He was shivering violently like me. I was so relieved I hadn't noticed that I was shaking so much too. I stood up and ran up to him.

"Thank you!" I cried, hugging him. "You're a saint! No, you're Jesus!" Wordlessly he hugged me back eagerly. I froze when he did, not expecting it. "Uh…"

"You're warm." He explained. I could feel myself blushing at what he said. Then I felt his body heat too, realising what he meant. My blush became greater and I stepped away from him.

I cleared my throat again. "Let's get goin'" I said.

So we both shivered our sopping wet bodies up to the castle entrance. We went inside and I was automatically bombarded, yes _bombarded, _by a tiny little spaz of a sister.

"Amy! Ah, ew, you're all wet! What the hell happened to you?" Mandy cried.

I let out a shaky sigh and smiled. I started to feel really hot in the head. Damn, was I ever gonna have a cold after this, maybe even pneumonia. "It's a long story." I replied. Then I sneezed.

Mandy noticed Draco. "Did he do it?" she asked, shooting daggers at him through her eyes. Draco just ran hand through his dripping blond hair in annoyance and stifled a sneeze.

"Nah, this guy totally saved my ass. He's a little trooper this one." I smiled, giving him a nudge. Draco smirked before walking off.

"Amy!" I looked up and saw Hermione running up to me with Ron and Harry close behind. They ran past Draco and saw how we were both wet.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked.

My nose had started to run and I sniffed. "Um… I tipped over the boat." I sneezed again.

"Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary." Harry said, taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

I sneezed yet again. _Yay… _


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I had to spend the night in the infirmary because this nice nurse lady wanted to make sure I didn't have a fever or anything like that. It wasn't that bad, but holy crap I felt like a little man had crawled up into my brain with a jackhammer and started hammering away right behind my eyeballs.

"Morning deary, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

I moaned as I propped myself up with my elbows. "Like a dream." I replied sarcastically.

She smiled sympathetically at me and handed me a goblet. Steam was rising out of it. "Drink up sweety. It'll numb the pain."

"Okee dokee." I said, cupping the goblet with my hands. I sipped from it gingerly, and the taste of what I thought was pumpkin and many sweet spices danced over my tongue. I sighed and closed my eyes as the headache started to dissolve away. _What a rad way to start my first day. _

"Amykins!" a voice shouted.

"Shit!" I yelped, jumping in my bed. I looked down at the big blob of orange stain that now sat on the once perfect white sheets. Mandy was on her knees on the end of my bed with a huge smile on her face. "The hell, Mandy!" I squeeled, pissed that she made me spill my drink.

A pout set on her lips. "Jeez, sor-ry." She swung her legs around and lay on her back on the foot of my bed, humming quietly. "Just came to tell you that the headmaster guy is coming to visit you."

I practically hopped out of bed. "What? Are you serious!"

"Yup." Mandy replied, playing with her necklace. I couldn't help but notice she was still in her pajamas.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost lunch. Why?"

I shook my head. "Don't our classes start today?"

"Nope. Tomorrow. Kids have a day to get settled in and whatever. Dumble bee, or whatever. I can't remember his name right now, but anyway, he could have sorted me last night, but I told him that I wanted us to be together when we find out which house we are in."

I smirked. "You chickened out."

She sat up straight and looked at me with a deadpan expression. "Well you should have seen that thing!" she cried.

"What thing?" I asked curiously.

Then there was a huge creek of the big wooden doors being opened. Mandy and I looked up to see a big guy, who by the way looks A LOT like Merlin from The Sword in the Stone. If you haven't seen it then boo watch it! Anyways, following the guy with glasses and a long white beard was four other old dudes.

"Afternoon, Miss Thompson. I trust that you are feeling well? I am Professor Dumbledore." The guy greeted my kindly.

I stifled a yawn and sat up a little straighter. "Yeah, well I ain't dead so it's all good!" I replied lamely. Then again, everything I say is lame. Oh well.

"Yes, well now that you have seemed to have made a remarkable recovery, we have come to sort you and your sister into your appropriate houses." Dumbledore explained. He held up the old hat in his hand. I didn't notice it before. I looked at it with awe. It was old, clearly, but in a cool kind of way.

Then the hat moved. The creases in its cloth made it look like it had a face. "Hello there." It drawled with a creepy voice.

"Whoa!" I yelled, pointing at it. "What's that for?"

Dumbledore stepped forward so he was next to me. "This is the sorting hat. It will tell us which house you belong to. Behind me are the heads of each house, here to accompany you back to your dormitories when you are sorted."

I sent them each a sweet smile of greeting. My eyes met with one guy I recognized. I saw him in that old book store back in Diagon Alley. The greasy black-haired guy that seemed to have a permanent grumpy look on his face. I hope I don't end up in his house…

"Alrighty. Let's get r' done." I said. I got out of bed and stood next to Dumbledore. He gently placed the old hat on my head.

"Hmmm…" the hat hummed, seeming to think it over.

"Can you brainwash people, Mr. Hat?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" it asked, shifting a little on my head.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Jus' sayen. I mean, wouldn't it be wicked to have a big ass army of zombie kids that you can control? Hell, if I were you that's what I would do."

The hat ignored me. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "Well, it's a tossup between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have a good heart, so It'll have to be… Gryffindor!" it announced.

"Hazah!" I cheered, shooting my fist in the air before taking the hat off and holding it out to Mandy. "You're turn."

Mandy looked at the hat like my zombie comment were legit. She looked like she was about to piss her pants. "Um… it might ruin my hair?" she said it more like a question, unsure of her excuse to get away from it.

I looked at the hat, which looked just a tad insulted, and back to Mandy. "Don't be a big baby."

She finally took the hat and put it on her head, clearly unhappy about it.

"Ravenclaw!" it said right away.

My shoulders sunk when it spoke. We weren't going to be in the same house. Does that mean I'll hardly see Mandy at all? That's messed up!

"Splendid!" Dumbledore cheered, clapping his hands together. "Now, Amy, dear. You can go with Professor McGonagall."

I nodded and followed the lady out of the infirmary. Mandy followed us with her Professor. I hugged her tightly when we had to part ways to completely different sides of the castle.

"We will meet again!" I cried after her, waving my arm over my head with much enthusiasm.

"I'll be counting the seconds till then, my sweet sister!" Mandy cried softly, also waving. Our teachers just tried their bests to ignore us, probably thinking that we were completely insane.

Professor McGonagall left me when we reached the door to the dormitory. I said the password to get in so the painting opened up for me. It was some ridiculous word I can't spell. Then I climbed in to see a simple room with comfy furniture and a fireplace.

There were a few people in the room. Most didn't pay attention to me when I walked in. A couple though, decided to announce it.

"Well, good morning, love!" a pair of voices called. I looked over to see two identical gingers smiling at me.

"I trust you slept well?" one asked.

"Those are some dandy lookin' jammies you got on there." The other said.

I looked myself over. I hadn't noticed that I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of red plaid men's boxers and a black tank was well into the afternoon too. I looked up at them and smiled. "Why thank you for noticing, handsomes."

"American. Niiiice." They said together, noting my accent. The walked over to me and both held their hands out. "Pleased to meet you. I'm George Weasley." The one on my right said. "And I'm Fred Weasley." The other said.

I stuck both my hands out and shook their hands. "Amy Thompson." Then I squealed when I jolted back and a weird green sludge started to crawl over my hands. "What the hell! You freaky gingers!"

"Just a little welcome to Hogwarts special." George laughed.

"Lucky you. Not a lot pass through here that we get to try our pranks on, besides first years." Fred added.

I looked up at the both of them. Then I lunged at them with a growl. They tried to get away, but they weren't far away enough. Soon I had my hands on both of their ginger heads, smearing that green goop as much in their hair as possible. I had to jump to reach the top of their heads, but I succeeded! I stepped back and admired my handy work. Both stared at me with wide eyes, hair a tangled mess of orange and green contrast.

"Would the two of you kindly point me to the girls' dorm? Please and thankies." I said sweetly.

A small smirk graced both of their faces as they pointed. I nodded my thanks and turned to leave them to wallow in their shame.

As I ascended the stairs I heard one speak up. "I like her, Freddie."

"As do I, Georgie. As do I."

I smiled. _Good start to the year. This should be fun. _


End file.
